


Miraculous Fluff

by lrw1219



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I'll probably add more drabbles, Light Angst, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Short, also does emotional hurt count as angst, but I can't say for sure cause that's when lose motivation, platonic if you squint, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrw1219/pseuds/lrw1219
Summary: Dear GodJust saw an angel with my own eyesAnd nowIt's the only thing on my mindAm I using those lyrics from the POV of Cat at Ladybug, Marinette at Adrian, or me at both of them? The world may never know.(Give Me A Lifetime by Anthem Lights)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, this is my first work I'm publishing in the Miraculous fandom, but I started and am like 95% done with a longer fix but then I came across a list of writing prompts and my brain was like "hey you know what would be fun? Starting something else." and I was like "wow yes that's so convincing let's do it"
> 
> help
> 
> Tbh this will probably become a collection of drabbles/shorts because I am Utter Trash™ for Miraculous Ladybug. And it'll likely be mostly fluff because at this point, I'm pretty sure Adrinette fluff flows through my veins.
> 
> Anyways yes back to this fic, this was based off the prompt: "Do you want me to leave?"  
> Enjoy!

When Adrian hadn't been at school, hadn't shown up for afternoon patrol, and hadn't answered any of her texts, Marinette was worried. He had _probably_ just gotten caught up in a last minute photo shoot, but still. 

When Ladybug swung over to the mansion that evening and she saw him lounging in his room, not dressed like he had just gotten home from the set, she was annoyed. Partly because he had apparently ignored her, but mostly because she had been anxious that something had happened to him. 

When she landed in his room, startling him, and took in his unkempt hair, bloodshot eyes, and pink nose, she was extremely concerned.

"Adrian? What's wrong?"

She detransformed and Tikki flew over to Plagg, who for once was just quietly watching from the side of the room.

Adrian sat up on the edge of his bed and attempted a smile at Marinette. "Hi," he croaked, as if it had had been a while since he had spoken out loud. He cleared his thoat and stood up before continuing, "Sorry about bailing on you, I um..." 

He trailed off as Marinette crossed the room and put her hand on his arm. 

"Adrian, what's wrong?" she asked again, looking up at him. 

"Nothing. I mean," he hurriedly continued with a sniffle, seeing the incredulous look on Mari's face, "Nothing happened, I'm fine. It's just..."

He looked down, and when he looked at Marinette again a moment later, there were tears in his eyes. 

"My mom would have been 39 today," he said with a catch in his voice, and Marinette felt her heart break. 

"Oh Chaton," she whispered before wrapping her arms around his neck. Adrian clutched onto her, holding her as if she was the only real thing to him. 

They stood there for several minutes, silent except for Adrian's occasional sniffling. Eventually Plagg flew over with a tissue, silently offering it to him. 

"D'anks Plagg." Adrian released Marinette, who didn't miss the couple of tears on his cheeks. He blew his nose, sitting back down on the edge of his bed.

"You're a good kid," Plagg said suddenly, before zooming back to where he and Tikki were perched. Tikki patted his shoulder. 

Marinette smiled at the kwami before sitting down next to Adrian. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked quietly. 

Adrian rubbed his nose with the tissue. "No."

"Okay." She shifted closer and put her arm around him, and he responded by resting his head on her shoulder. 

"I love you Marinette."

She laid her head on his. "I love you too, Adrian." 

  
  


_You can just fall into me_  
_I'll be the ground beneath your feet_  
_You got it_  
_You got it_  
_You got what it takes_  
_And yeah I won't let_  
_I won't let_  
_I won't let you break_

**Author's Note:**

> Just Fall by Anthem Lights: https://youtu.be/hrwDOrGtisc


End file.
